


Second Chances

by Keyseeker



Series: Goddess Meg, Baby Apollo, and Skelekittens [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker
Summary: Meg and Apollo journey into the Underworld so that Meg can properly claim her domain. But that's not the only reason they need to go...





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garecc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/gifts).



> So I wrote this story ages ago for my Goddess Meg, Baby Apollo, and Skelekittens AU. I was gonna wait until I caught up in the place in the timeline when this fic would take place, but since that looks like it won't happen anytime soon, I just decided to publish it. Enjoy!

“Are you ready?”

I wasn’t ready. I doubted I’d ever think I would be ready for this. But it needed to be done. So… “Yes.”

Meg looked over at me. I could see that she knew I was lying, but she let it go.

Meg had grown up a lot since we first met a year ago. So had I, though in my case, it was more literal. She had become a god in order to save me, and she was still getting used to what that meant. A few months ago, she’d snuck out of the Waystation while mother and I were sleeping. She plunged  into Tartarus and recovered the essences of Percy’s and Annabeth’s friends, Bob, Damasen, and Small Bob. Those weren’t the only beings she had saved, however.

A tiny calico kitten perched on Meg’s shoulders, nuzzling her and purring. Meg had found the skelekittens that had been destroyed and sent to Tartarus. Naturally, she rescued all of them. Her own skelekitten, Chia, was absolutely adorable. She’d defend Meg tooth and claw if she were threatened. I was fairly certain that her battle prowess would be unnecessary today. The difficulties we would face would be more emotional than physical.

I played “Love is an Open Door” to the Door of Orpheus. This door had MUCH better taste in music than the last door I had tried that on. It opened without a fuss.

A dark tunnel lay before us. I glowed brightly, lighting up the corridor. Meg studied me for a moment. “You make a good flashlight.”

“Comes with being the god of light,” I replied, cracking a small smile. I could hear water gushing up ahead. I needed any bit of cheer I could find.

We exited the tunnel. The source of the roaring became more apparent. I looked to the right and saw the source of my dread. The River Styx gushed beside me, forming a barrier between the mortal world and the Underworld. I heard whispers emanating from the river.  _All your fault you broke your promise **you’re the reason Crest and Jason died why should you get to live? Don’t you deserve to  d i s a p p e a r?**_

“-pollo! APOLLO!” I could feel someone shaking me, dragging me along. A small black-haired girl, with a kitten on her shoulder, mewing, clearly alarmed.

Meg. This was Meg. I needed to keep going. Get away from the Styx. Keep Meg away from the goddess’s curse. Couldn’t let her suffer too.

I shuddered, but I got to my feet, putting one leg in front of the other, taking myself - and more importantly Meg - away from the Styx. With every step, its call became quieter, until it disappeared altogether.

By the time I had calmed down, we were at the Gate of Erebus. Spirits surrounded us, but paid us no mind. Fine by me. We weren’t here to see any of these spirits. Our goal was further on.

Cerberus bounded up to us, tongues lolling out of his mouths, tail wagging. Meg’s skelekitten sprang off her shoulder and grew to her adult size. For a moment I thought we’d have to separate the two of them, a task that was NOT on my to-do list for today. Instead Chia bounded up to the massive Rottweiler and rubbed up against his legs, purring so hard she visibly vibrated. Cerberus looked confused for a moment. He then decided that this was the Most Awesome Thing Ever, and started giving Chia a tongue-bath, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

“Awww,” Meg cooed. I just thought about how sopping wet with drool Chia would be by the time we got her back. Though, come to think of it… “We can leave her here for now, if you’d like, and pick her up when we head back from Hades’ Palace. That’ll give her a little more time with her new friend.”

Meg thought about this for a moment, before nodding. “Chia, we’ll come back for you in an hour or so. You can hang out with Cerberus until then!” she yelled. Chia gave a quick yowl of acknowledgement before she went back to climbing all over Cerberus.

We moved on, walking towards the massive palace ahead of us. It looked a lot like Olympus, if Olympus was going through an emo phase. It was dark, mostly consisting of dark browns and blacks, where Olympus is bright, with white and silver colors. I preferred the lighter colors personally, but that was just me. The darker colors suited Hades better anyway. I didn’t see how anyone could like the images on the gates of mortals dying horrific deaths, though. Hades’ taste in decor was beyond me at times.

Hades’ skeleton guards parted to let us into the palace. We walked into the entrance hall, our footsteps echoing loudly, as if saying “You are but a speck here. Behold the might of Hades.”

I looked at Meg, thinking that I’d reassure her that everything would be fine, give her moral support. She didn’t need it. She strode along the hall like she belonged there, unintimidated by our surroundings. She even started humming a song. It was off-key of course, but it broke the tension nicely. I smiled. We were going to see the Lord of the Underworld while within his own domain, and Meg was treating it like a walk in the park.

Meg noticed my gaze, looking back at me. “It’ll be fine,” she said, “I know I can do this. It’s part of my domain.”

Go figure. I was going to reassure her, and instead she was reassuring me. I was glad for her comfort. I’m not sure what I was even afraid of. That Hades would reject her proposal?  That she’d say something insolent (which let’s face it, is VERY likely) and he’d retaliate? Ok, I needed to stop this train of thought now before I worried myself further.

The doors to Hades’ throne room swung open. Hades sat on his throne of bones (eww…) looking regal. He’d decided to stay a normal godly size, about twenty feet tall.

“I thought you’d be coming here, sooner or later,” he declared. “When Meg brought you and herself back from the brink of death, I suspected that her domain would cross over with mine. When she banished Zeus to be reborn, I knew that she would one day stand before me.” Hades stood up, his cape billowing out behind him, “Tell me, child, why you have come. What role do you fill in the Underworld?”

Meg straightened beside me. “I’m the Goddess of Redemption and Rebirth. When someone dies who needs a second chance, but who didn’t earn Elysium, I’ll go to them and offer them the chance to be reborn, to better themselves. Sometimes if people are put in different circumstances, they’ll grow, change, become better. I help those people get started. I have to try, even if I can’t be sure it’ll work. I won’t give up on them so easily.”

Hades nodded, thoughtful. “I saw what happened with Lityerses. I never expected a soul that was sentenced to the Fields to make such good use of a second shot at life. Though I suppose that was mostly due to Apollo,” he said, looking at me with bemusement.

He turned back to Meg. “There are some people who I won’t allow to be reborn. Some have committed heinous enough crimes that I will NEVER allow them to see the light of day again. I will not allow you to bring those souls back.”

Meg frowned. “I’m not bringing back just ANY soul. But if I think a soul deserves it, I’m bringing them back, whether you like it or not.”

Hades sat up, angered. The room appeared to darken. I started glowing, counteracting some of the shadows that seemed to be strengthening.

“You DARE go against me?” he hissed. “I am the Lord of the Underworld. These souls are MY jurisdiction.”

“They’re mine too.” Meg cut in, “You might not like it, but I’m gonna do my job, even if you don’t approve.”

Hades glowered at her for a moment. My hands itched for my bow, but I kept them still at my sides. I would not escalate this situation unless I had no other choice.

Hades relaxed slightly and sighed. “Should have remembered, you’re the same girl who screamed at Zeus. Very well. I won’t make you swear on the Styx not to bring back such souls. Know this, though. If you go against my edicts, there WILL be consequences.”

Meg nodded.

Hades continued. “You didn’t come down here ONLY to tell me that, did you?” He looked at Meg expectantly.

“No. There’s a soul who deserves a second chance. I’m here to give him one.”

She gave the name of the soul we were going to retrieve. Hades’ eyebrows raised. “Him? Are you sure? He caused a lot of trouble. His actions could have cost a lot of lives. Do you really want to give him another chance?”

“I’m sure.”

“I suppose that’s why Apollo’s here? To have a talk with him?”

“Well, that and because there’s no way he would let me do this by myself.”

I was affronted. “Last time you went into the Underworld alone, you jumped into Tartarus!”

“Hey, I was fine!”

“That’s no excuse!”

Hades interrupted before we could argue further, “If you are done, please bicker on your way out, I don’t want to hear it.” He snapped his fingers, conjuring up a skeleton. “My servant will guide you. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

I muttered quietly, “So do I,” as we followed the skeleton out of the palace.

——————————————————————————————————

We arrived back at the Gate of Erebus. Cerberus and Chia were bounding around chasing each other, Cerberus barking up a storm and Chia joining in with loud yowls.

“CHIA!” Meg yelled over the cacophony. “I NEED YOU NOW!”

Chia looked disappointed, but bounded over to us, shrinking back to her kitten form. Cerberus whined, giving us pleading puppy-dog eyes, sad to see his new friend go. Meg walked over and gave him a few scritches on his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back,” she soothed. He perked up slightly at this and gave a happy bark.

We walked through the gates to the Field of Punishment. I kept my eyes fixed on our skeleton guide. I didn’t want to look at all the horrific punishments going on around me. At one time I would have found it entertaining to watch mortals get their righteous punishment, but now I just felt sorry for them.

We were only here for one person. It was my fault he was here. I should have looked closer. I should have KNOWN. But I let myself be blinded by my own ego and arrogance. I couldn’t look beyond myself, to see that he needed help. It was time to rectify that mistake.

I heard shouts up ahead. At first I tried to ignore them, like I’d been avoiding paying attention to the rest of the Fields of Punishment. Then I caught snatches of what the voices were saying.

“You’re weak.”

“You failed New Rome”

“No one will listen to you. No one cares about you.”

“You were always the weak link. The world is better off without you.”

My stomach clenched. I have had similar thoughts running through my head in the past. If this was his torture, then he was more similar to me than I had thought. Once I had blamed him for my predicament, for my punishment. But he was not to blame. I was. He had believed every word he told me. It was my fault, for not seeing how he would interpret my blessing.

We rounded the corner. In front of us was a blond teenager in stocks. His head and wrists stuck in the board, forcing him to stand hunched over, unable to move. Surrounding him were shades, jeering at him. One walked over and began kicking him, laughing all the while. He didn’t respond.

No. I would not allow this. I blasted the surroundings with light. By the time I had dimmed, the shades were nowhere to be seen. Of course not. They were conjured up by his own imagination. They were never real in the first place.

The teen glanced up at me, his face brightening. “Apollo!” he called, a crazed look overcoming his formerly somber expression, “I knew you would come. They were wrong. Wrong! Those traitors failed New Rome, and failed you. But I won’t. If you give me another chance, I will carry out your will. I will become the savior of New Rome. I will kill the Graecus for you! I will make you the greatest god in the Legion, above all others! You won’t have to be confused by those Graecus scum anymore.”

My heart sank. Intellectually, I knew that the dead didn’t grow or change during punishment, that they would stay in pretty much the same state as when they died, forever. Otherwise they’d all go insane. I’d heard of the state Octavian was in near the end, how mad he had looked, how bloodthirsty he had become. It was another thing entirely to see him for myself.  It was like looking at Commodus again, before I had murdered him. I had ignored my failures for so long, pretended they didn’t exist. But that had only allowed me to repeat my mistakes.

At least this was one mistake that I could go some small way towards fixing.

“Octavian. I’m sorry. You misunderstand. We’re here to free you, but not for revenge, or to lead the Romans. The Greeks were telling the truth. They were right. Going to war against Camp Half-Blood, trying to destroy it? I would NEVER wish for that.”

Octavian breathed harder and faster, until he was on the verge of a panic attack. “NO! No no no no no! You PROMISED ME that I’d be the savior of New Rome. That can’t be right! This must be a test. Yes! A test! You’re testing your most loyal follower, seeing whether he truly understands your wishes. I will kill the Graecus and free you from their poison, my Lord!”

He wouldn’t listen. He would never listen. He was another one I couldn’t save, a victim of my ego and cowardice, my refusal to look beyond my own desires, to understand what others were thinking and feeling. Why did I think I could save him? Why-

_*SLAP*_

I refocused on Meg. It seems that she’d gone for her usual method of telling people they were being stupid: mild violence.

“He’s not tricking you, and he’s not corrupted or poisoned or whatever. He didn’t mean what you thought he meant. We’re here because you tried to do what you thought was best, and I think you could be better. Apollo didn’t want to give up on you. I don’t either. I’m gonna give you another chance.”

Octavian looked confused, not knowing what to make of Meg. I didn’t blame him. Meg had that effect on people.

He opened his mouth, and started to speak, but his words died in his throat as he stared in Meg’s direction. I followed his gaze, ascertaining that he was staring at the kitten on her shoulder. Chia leaped down and started rubbing her face against his ankles, purring and mewing.

“That cat… likes me?” Octavian asked, utterly bewildered. “Where… what… no animals like me. They’re all afraid of me! So why…” He seemed lost. A god testing him, that he could understand. But an animal liking him and showing him affection? Beyond his comprehension. It reminded me of how Lit had responded when Emmie had welcomed him into the Waystation family, how he’d collapsed sobbing at being shown a little kindness.

“Would you like to hold him?” Meg asked.

He moved to nod, but then glared at her. “You mock me. I can’t hold her while restrained. This was just a trick, to torture-”

_*click*_

The upper part of the stocks disappeared, leaving Octavian free. Meg twirling the keys she had conjured up from who-knows-where.

Of course Meg had the keys for the stocks. Her duties now involved freeing souls from the Fields of Punishment, so she would have to have the means to remove them from their punishments.

Octavian stood, stunned once again. Meg gently lifted the purring skelekitten up from the ground, and placed her in Octavian’s arms. Chia nuzzled Octavian, licking his face endearingly. Those were rough kisses, but Octavian didn’t seem to mind. Tears ran down his face, which Chia happily licked up.

“You’ll get another chance,” I promised him. “I don’t know what your next life will be like, but I know I will meet you along the way. I’ll make sure you aren’t left alone. You will have the help you need this time, and people who care about you. And you will meet up with Chia again.”

Octavian nodded absently, still stroking Chia, lost in her cuteness and affection. Meg reached out and gently touched Octavian. He glowed brighter and brighter, pulsing once, twice, and on the third pulse, he disappeared.

Chia mewed, unhappy that she had been separated from another one of her new friends.

“You’ll see him again,” Meg assured her skelekitten. “It’ll be awhile, but you’ll get to cuddle with him again. I promise.” Chia purred and hopped back onto Meg’s shoulders.

Meg looked at me. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I squared my shoulders. “This time, I’ll look after him properly. I’ll pay attention to what the people around me are really thinking and feeling, and I’ll make sure they get help. I won’t fail him a second time.”

Meg smiled. “Then let’s go home. It’ll be awhile before he’s reborn, and we need to make sure the world is ready for him when he is.”

Together we walked out of the Underworld, to a brighter future.


End file.
